Ronan Parke and Greyson Chance
by abc699
Summary: Both boys are gay in secret and will meet and discover each other on a tour in America.
1. Chapter 1

Ronan Parke was on tour along with Greyson Chance, the two boys didn't know each other very well but they thought It was a good opportunity to meet someone from a different country and after all they were almost the same age, Ronan 16 and Greyson 17, as they arrived the hotel in California where they were going to spend their fist night on tour both began to talk about their likes and some other stuff, also talking about the differences between America and England.

I remember you from Britain's got talent – said Greyson

Yeah, a long time ago when I was 12 – said Ronan

I think this is a good opportunity for us, we both are singers and almost the same age – said Greyson.

Of course it is and I'm very excited about singing along with you- said Ronan

Yeah, so do I – said Greyson

Both boys went to sleep, each one on his bed until the morning came.

They both had to take bath, and there wasn't much time, because they had woken up one hour later than they had to, so they had to take the bath together.

Both boys remained in underwear because didn't want the other one to see their penis and butt, so they took their bath.

I feel so weird, never had been with a boy taking a bath – said Ronan

Me neither, but we didn't have another option – said Greyson

As soon as they took their bath they went for their clothes to dress up, but obviously had to change their underwear, so Ronan entered the bathroom to do it first and the Greyson.

Nice hair Ronan! – said Greyson with a smile

Oh, thank you, I was thinking on cutting it but as you think it looks nice I won't– answered Ronan

Both boys had to go to the autograph signing before their presentation, it was really funny and there were many girls and boys with them and suddenly a queer looking boy walked when Ronan and Greyson were.

Hi guys my name is Jack and I'm a big fan of both – said the boy

Nice to hear that, how old are you? – asked Greyson

I'm 12, Ronan I want to ask you a question but promise me that you won't get angry –said Jack

Well ask it, I listen to you – said Ronan doubtfully

Is it true that you... that you like boys? – said Jack

What do you mean? – said Ronan while Greyson began to laugh a little bit.

That you are gay? – said Jack in a lower voice

No, of course I'm not and get out you little faggot, here the only gay is you – said Ronan really angry.

The hours passed and finally they had their presentation and as it finished it was time for a meet and greet with the fans and for Ronan's surprise Jack had bought a VIP ticket, so he immediately went to apologise for what had happened hours before and asked him to take a photo with him, Jack was such a cute boy, 2'3 height, slim, brown hair, green eyes and was wearing skinny white shorts.

The time passed and they went back their hotel room to rest and prepare for the next day's presentation.

Bloody gay kid! – said Ronan

Come on, don't be angry to him and to be honest you look a little bit gay – said Greyson

Don't be stupid, that little bitch likes me and that's why he asked me that stupid question – said Ronan

But even if you were there's nothing wrong on it – said Greyson

Stop talking crap, you cunt, I'm not gay and you know it well or I just need to kick your ass to show it up – said Ronan really angry

I'm sorry, let's sleep because we have another presentation tomorrow – said Greyson.

Minutes later they were both on their beds but weren't be able to sleep.

Do I really look gay? – asked Ronan

To be honest yes, I thought you were gay when I saw you on the TV- said Greyson

But you also act a gay – said Ronan

But I'm not - said Greyson

Me neither – said Ronan

Both fell asleep and the following day they woke up late again, so had to take the shower together and did it again in underwear.

Why do we have to do this, we're both boy and have the same body- said Greyson pulling out his boxers.

I think you're right - said Ronan doing the same.

Nice butt! – said Greyson suddenly

And then everybody say the gay is me – said Ronan

I was joking – said Greyson

This day wasn't different from last one, they had an autograph signing and their performance, but there was good news for them, the following there was no presentation, so they could rest the whole day.


	2. Chapter 2

The following they finally, it was the good one, they could go to anywhere and relax for while, so both went to a park that was near the hotel to rest for a while, Ronan wearing the same clothes as you can see in the photo (gray pants, a white shirt and a red sweater), while Greyson was wearing black pants skinny as usual and a white t-shirt, they both were playing just like kids and having so much fun, they were over one game that had a little wooden house and Ronan suddenly got into the position that you can see in the photo and asked Greyson for a photo.

You look as I you were going to get fucked – said Greyson laughing

Didn't thought on that – said Ronan

After that both boys returned to their hotel room and Greyson had been bothering Ronan for the photo and Ronan wasn't happy with that.

Now I'm going to take a photo of my butt – said Greyson scoffing at Ronan

Stop it! – said Ronan

Or what about a photo of me in my sexy underwear? – said Greyson

Ronan just ignored Greyson after that.

Can you forgive me? – said Greyson approaching Ronan

Why do you enjoy bothering me? – asked Ronan

I don't know, you're funny when you get angry – said Greyson

Both boys looked deeply face to face and without thinking they kissed on their lips.

What did we do? – asked Ronan

I don't know, it was weird – said Greyson

I had never kissed a boy – said Ronan

Me neither, but... – said Greyson

What? – said Ronan

It wasn't bad at all – said Greyson

I actually enjoyed it but don't know why – said Ronan

Ronan I have to tell you something – said Greyson

What?

I'm fallen in love with you

But we're both boys, it cannot be

Why not?

It's just... well I love you too; it is true that I'm gay but if the other know it would be hard for me.

I'm gay too, many people suspect and I'm also thinking on coming out

I have suffered a lot in school, all the boys used to call me a faggot and a bitch, I cannot come out.

And what I we keep it as a secret?

That's much better!

Both boys remained talking and until it was too late and both had to sleep because the following day they had their last presentation in California and had to go to New York.


End file.
